


A Royal Tale

by ForeverDoesntExist



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Romance, Utopia like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Papa can I really choose any place?Yes.What if it’s really far?Even better.





	A Royal Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterdipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterdipster/gifts).



> A very very late and quick tale for my Secret Santa :P to whom I apologize a million times :) I love you and you're awesome and I really hope you can enjoy this short thingy :) I needed to know if you enjoyed the whole concept before I continue this adventure :P
> 
> I tried to write it in a...lighter way? Like not a deep story with hidden meanings, like a true tale we can just read and enjoy what it is :)

 

 

_"Papa can I really choose any place?”_  

_"Yes”_

_“What if it’s really far?”_

_“Even better.”_

_“Will it really be okay?”_

_“Yes, it will just take us longer to get there.”_

_“Then I choose this one, I saw it in a book and people in town say it looks pretty at night.”_  

 

* * *

 

“And then, you should have seen her face…when she saw Laura’s dress and and…Yuzu are listening to me?”

“Yes, I can listen with my ears while I work with my hands,” the younger one replied, gesturing towards the pile of books between them while wiping the dust off from the ancient relics, each looking older than the last.

Javier couldn’t understand why Yuzuru cleaned them so often. They looked so frail he thought it was better to just not touch them at all, before it all fell apart in a pile of dust. Their precious content lost forever.

_Not that I really care, but he would be quite sad I guess._

“You cleaned those books, about three times now…”

“Yes, because they need to be cleaned well, before the bugs get to them," Yuzuru spat over his shoulder, "not that you would get the whole concept of cleaning…”

With that, the shopkeeper simply turned around and kept shelving the almost shining volumes, that previously sat on the table.

“Hey, I’m not a-”

“Yes yes, you’re not an idiot.”

_I guess I have that going for me, at least._

“But you’re not exactly knowledgeable on common duties either so just keep talking and looking pretty while I handle the heavy work.”

_He thinks I’m pretty!_

The Spanish prince sighed, he had tried to help the younger one once, but he had been kicked away and barely dodged a heavy book thrown at his direction.

“It wouldn’t be so heavy if you would let me help-”

“That would be just fantastic,” Yuzuru halted his actions for a moment to turn to Javier, “because you would somehow manage to hurt your pretty hands, and then I would be arrested for making you go through such an unworthy task.”

Javier snorted, “I’ve fought in wars, I don’t think I can hurt myself in a bookstore even if I tried.”

“I’ve worked here for half my life so trust me, there are ways.”

The Spaniard winced at the thought, but not out of fear for himself, and quickly reminded the other one of his offer, one made a long time ago but never forgotten, “You could always switch jobs,” he reasoned, “ditch the books and annoying customers, and become a lazy counselor in the palace.”

“That sounds amazing,” this time he didn’t even turn to face him as he sarcastically answered the royal prince, “but no.”

_Time to use a different tactic._

“My mother would be happier if we spent time there, instead of me having to sneak around to see you here.” Yuzuru climbed down the ladder he had perched himself on, trying to reach the higher shelves, and stepped closer to the prince. His expression a mixture of nervous and terrified.

“Your mother knows you are here?!”

_Got you._

“Oh yes,” Javier did his best to feign an innocent look, “Did I forgot to tell you?”

The Japanese’s infuriated look told him his answer and he decided to play it safe, “People somehow found out where I spent my afternoons at, so it got to her ears a while ago.”

If Javier thought the whole matter was funny, Yuzuru didn't share the sentiment.

“Does this mean I need to like…disappear from the kingdom?” his tone was teasing, but he could see right through him like always. And deep down it was visible how seriously worried he was, about the possible outcome.

A disaster that could make their lives not so simple anymore.

"Oh no, I think she loves you, actually."

“You mean she loves that I keep you entertained for a few hours, so she doesn’t have to deal with you?”

Javier gasped and held his chest in mock hurt, “You wound me.”

“I thought you had fought in wars?”

“That doesn’t mean I’m heartless.”

“No, but if you keep visiting me with that damn shiny thing on top of your head, you might become headless."

“Who would hurt me? My people love me.”

In all the young royal's life, he had never felt threatened due to the blood running his veins, no matter what the circumstances were. He never felt cursed by his birthright or his status.

Spain was a prosperous country, it had been for many centuries now. The dark times where royalty hid under gold while people starved had been long forgotten, and with the nation's rise in power and overseas conquests, it was only a matter of time before times changed and the mentality with it. There was no need for oppression that inevitably lead to revolutions and avoidable civil wars.

Javier couldn't imagine himself in a time where he wouldn't be allowed to roam freely through the streets and greet everyone like equals. Well…almost.

History lessons always seemed a bit like horror tales in his youth. The past was something everyone could agree on, it was something no one wished back.

That didn't mean that what he represented was forgotten.

No.

It simply stopped meaning that people should be afraid of their rulers and consequences, and instead they should follow them because they trusted them to guide them through the future hardships and protect them from present menaces.

Most kingdoms couldn't understand how a country could survive with such a mentality and deemed Spain a lost cause, their royal court doomed to be dethroned once the people realized how much power they actually held in their own hands.

An example of weakness.

Yet they had proven everyone wrong, and to this day they still stood strong. Their war power unmatched and their influence undisputed.

An example of perseverance.

“That thing draws way too much attention and-”

“You know that the only one that can hurt me is you, anyway.”

Yuzuru doesn’t remember dropping the book that he was holding. But it didn’t matter.

They both stopped for a second or maybe two.

Once again, they were remembered how their relationship was both simple and complicated.

Simple because they had nothing and complicated because they were everything.

Their worlds couldn’t and wouldn’t cross anytime soon, and they both knew their places.

It was somewhat easy like that.

As evolved as their society had become, relationships between royalty and commoners were still rare and sometimes frowned upon, at least from what he had heard. His own parents had met through an arranged marriage, luckily, they fell in love with each other after some years of sharing the burden of the crown, but it had been a business deal like any other at the end of the day.

The prince feared the day his life as he knew it, would simply end.

Knowing how they felt about each other didn’t make it any less painful, but they had come to terms with their situation. They couldn’t stay away, so they figured that this was the next best thing.

A friendship where neither cared for the other as a friend should.

It was wrong but neither seemed to be able to let go. Their barely existent relationship had an expiration date and they were aware of it. One day Javier would have to marry a noble girl to ensure the lineage, and all of this would have to stop, for both of their sakes and for the kingdom's.

They couldn’t be selfish enough to ruin everyone’s lives.

No, they would only ruin their own.

They would lose a part of themselves when the moment to let go arrived. But until then they would take what they could.

They were brought back to reality when the sound of the little bell on top of the store’s door reached their ears. A little figure ran inside so fast, Javier barely had time to register what exactly had pushed him aside, so it could reach Yuzuru faster.

 

* * *

 

“Zuzu!”

“Hey”, the shopkeeper barely had time to catch her before she jumped into his arms without any ceremony. Such a natural reflex by now.

He could swear he could do it with his eyes closed, just by the sound of her steps running all the way from the other side of the street.

_God, she was getting bigger by the day._

Yuzuru looked at the prince standing in front of them, having a glaring match with the girl in his arms, probably about getting too much of his attention away from him, and wondered if God could be merciful enough to stop time for them.

_I just need more time, I beg of you._

“You are getting heavier,” the small girl frowned at the remark, “please stop growing up, It makes me feel old.”

“But Yuzu still pretty.” The child sounded confused at the prospect of an old Yuzuru, when all she could see in front of her was the same person she had grown to love in the last two years of her life.

Still, it didn't mean time wasn't ticking away and slipping away from their fingers like sand.

 

* * *

 

 

“You are right,” Javier's voice broke the sudden silence and Yuzuru turned to him with a curious expression, “he is.”

They both shared a meaningful look, no words were necessary. They both knew what Javier meant.

_I have traveled across this entire kingdom, I've seen all of our wonders and even went beyond our borders, still, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen._

The prince didn't think it would change for as long as he shall live.

“I saw Shoo when I run here.” The girl suddenly said, making both adults remember they were not alone inside the small shop.

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at the older one, “I thought you told him?”

“It might have slipped my mind", his tone sounded regretful, yet his face told another story, “it was getting late and I had to rush here.”

“You could have just come by tomorrow,” Yuzuru reasoned, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Javier smiled. It was a lie.

_We both know you will run as soon as it’s over._

“Of course you are not, “he still told him cheekily, “you would miss me too much.”

Yuzuru smiled back. It was true.

“I would miss Habi too.”

The child's voice was almost a whisper, yet they still heard her clearly, her face still nestled in Yuzuru’s neck. Her forever growing straight black hair in two long braids behind her back. The same two he had struggled to put together this morning.

“Oh, so if I left, you would come with me?”

“Yes, I stay with Yuzu,” she answered, without any doubt, like he had just asked her if the sky was blue or if the sun would set that day, “always.”

“Now I feel betrayed.” Yuzuru laughed at the brave prince’s pout and childish attitude. Glad they could still have moments like these.

“Suck it up, oh big fearless warrior," The Japanese mocked, "you would do just fine without us anyway."

_No, I wouldn't and we both know it._

They didn’t hear the chimes this time.

 

 

* * *

  

“Javier Fernandez I swear to God that the next time you leave without telling me, I will call the guards on you.”

A young man, roughly Yuzuru's age entered the shop, looking tired and breathing heavily like he had just run there. His armor and weapons didn't help his situation.

“You know perfectly well where I would be, Shoo."

The glare the official sent the prince’s way was enough to shut him up and make the other two grown-ups feel like the atmosphere had turned colder all of the sudden. Shoma Uno wasn’t one to be played with.

“Don’t call me that and if I remember correctly, your Highness,” the sarcastic tone in which the young commander addressed him wasn’t lost to anyone besides the young child, who quickly jumped from Yuzuru’s arms slowly made her way to the young commander, “sometimes you like to use Yuzu as a cover-up.”

_It’s a low blow but you deserve it for making freak out and almost hit Nathan with my sword out of frustration._

That made the business owner turn to the prince in shock.

_Checkmate._

“That was one time! One time!” The prince sounded betrayed and desperate to defend himself but Shoma paid him no mind as he found a comfortable couch to drop himself in and scooped the tiny girl up and into his lap, playing with her braids.

He considered himself a tough man, he had witnessed unspeakable horrors by the prince’s side in times of war, he led men into battle…

Yet, he couldn’t stop himself from cooing at how the small creature seemed to melt in his arms.

No doubt tired from a day full of running around and secret deliveries.

_One day you won’t have to work so hard because of these two morons._

As expected, Yuzuru joined him in his playful attack against the royal, “Tell me all about it.”

“Once, he said he was coming here, yet I found him in a tavern.”

“I see.” The Japanese man looked down and changed his expression to a deeply sad one.

“I swear that was one time!”

As he watched Javier almost kneel in front of his old friend, he couldn’t help but add some details, “He was surrounded by pretty girls and boys and-”

Shoma didn’t dodge the book aimed at his head fast enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, tell me all your thoughts in the comments, if I should continue this or nah :P


End file.
